Nas Asas do Tempo
by Megawinsone
Summary: A pedido de sua mãe, Bra vai até o passado buscar algo com Gohan. Será que Bra conseguirá seguir os conselhos de sua mãe e não modificar o futuro? Será que as coisas serão tão simples assim? Leia e Descubra!
1. Chapter 1

**Nas Asas do Tempo**

Bra com 20 anos de idade se graduou em engenharia mecânica cibernética e por causa disso começou a ajudar o seu irmão e sua mãe nos negócios da empresa, sendo nomeada como diretora de novos projetos da empresa, onde ficou nos primeiros meses a maior parte do tempo junto com sua mãe, que a instrui e tirou suas várias dúvidas. Nos finais de semana e feriados ela treinava duro com seu pai na sala de gravidade, pois gostava de lutar também, já tinha conseguido evoluir muito com os treinos.

Era uma quarta-feira ensolarada de verão, o calor bateu seu recorde, quase 42 graus, era o dia mais quente que já foi registrado nos últimos trinta anos na capital do oeste, os aparelhos de ar-condicionado quase não davam conta de refrigerar os shoppings e empresas de grande porte.

Enquanto o tempo estava terrível fora do prédio, Bra despreocupadamente adentrou no elevador e apertou o botão que levava aos laboratórios subterrâneos, onde sua mãe costumava construir e guardar os projetos mais secretos, além de que guardava alguns em sua casa também. Após alguns minutos a porta do elevador se abriu e só podia se enxergar um corredor com três portas a direita e duas a esquerda, cada uma tinha uma numeração não seqüencial e infelizmente nenhum era o laboratório 03.

Então guiada pelo instinto sayadin resolveu seguir mais adiante no fundo corredor, onde encontrou um corredor estreito, com um painel para digitar a senha, impaciente revirou os olhos e digitou algumas senhas de segurança no painel, assim fazendo abrir uma porta cinza revestida de chumbo e outros materiais. Desse modo conseguiu entrar na enorme sala branca, mais a frente pode avistar sua mãe debruçada numa mesa analisando um projeto compenetrada.

– Oi Mãe! Qual é o problema? – Inquiriu curiosa, vendo sua mãe pular de susto ao ouvir sua voz, pois foi pega de surpresa.

– Ai Bra! Que susto você me deu! – Exclamou ofegante a mulher mais velha e colocou a mão no peito.

– Desculpe – Murmurou num fio de voz.

– Filha eu preciso que você vá pegar um livro que deixei com o Gohan, neste livro consta à conclusão desse projeto – Falou a mulher de cabelos azuis encarando a filha e apontando para o projeto.

– Você não consegue terminar o projeto sem o livro? – Questionou preocupada, pois isso nunca ocorreu com sua mãe antes, de se esquecer de um projeto, sempre lembrava todos os detalhes de cabeça.

– Infelizmente não, porque foi o Gohan que me ajudou a concluir o projeto, ele que achou uma solução para o problema que eu não conseguia enxergar e anotou em seu livro – Confessou a esposa de Vegeta sentando-se próxima ao computador.

– Deixe comigo então! Eu vou ligar para o Gohan e aviso que vou passar logo à noite na casa dele – Declarou feliz, enquanto analisava o projeto que estava em cima da mesa.

– Você não entende, ele não tem isso anotado aqui, pois quando Pan era pequena ela destruiu a agenda no qual anotamos tudo. Então você vai ter que ir até o passado buscar as anotações que eu e o Gohan fizemos. Tudo está anotado numa agenda dele – Respondeu cautelosa a mulher de olhos azuis.

– Você tem uma máquina do tempo mãe? – Perguntou incrédula a garota.

– Sim, eu construí há anos atrás caso fosse preciso utilizar – Gesticulou sentando-se no sofá de couro branco que ficava ali próximo.

– Como sabe que funciona? – Inquiriu sentando-se de frente para sua mãe.

– O Trunks do futuro me passou todos os dados para a construção desta máquina do tempo – Confessou a dona da corporação cápsula.

– Está bem, então me explica um pouco sobre esse experimento que você não consegue concluir – Apontou para a máquina logo à frente.

– Bem, ela se chama máquina rejuvenescedora, o intuito dela é rejuvenescer as pessoas em até quinze anos, sendo que só pode ser usadas duas vezes na vida. A idade mínima para a aplicação é de quarenta cinco anos de idade. O erro que tenho que consertar é que ela rejuvenesce apenas sete anos e o efeito dura somente dez meses ao invés de cinco anos.

– Nossa mamãe! Vocês criaram algo muito lucrativo e que vai vender bem, com certeza! – Afirmou entusiasmada a garota de olhos azuis.

– Eu sei, por isso preciso que você vá – Declarou a cientista.

– Tudo bem, eu vou aproveitar também para descansar um pouco enquanto estiver lá – Anunciou encarando a mãe, que sorriu.

– Isso é bom, você está trabalhando demais e merece descansar um pouco – Concordou a matriarca.

– Obrigada Mãe! Desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui, não tive mais tempo para nada. Vai ser bom descansar por alguns dias – A garota espreguiçou-se e fechou os olhos.

– Tem outra coisa que preciso contar para você... O Gohan vai vir trabalhar na corporação cápsula daqui a um mês, finalmente ele aceitou ser diretor de engenharia, mas com a condição de continuar dando aula na Universidade no curso de engenharia mecânica, isso pela manhã, pois na parte da tarde, ele só vai se dedicar a empresa – Contou empolgada a dona da corporação cápsula.

– Finalmente você conseguiu convencer ele a vir trabalhar aqui, vai ser uma ótima adição para a corporação cápsula – A jovem falou empolgada.

– Eu sei, achei até estranho quando ele aceitou e olha que já faz tempo que o convido para trabalhar aqui – A mulher de cabelos azulados comentou pensativa.

– De certo ele se cansou de só ficar na Universidade dando aula – Palpitou a garota, com a mão no queixo.

– Pode ser ou ele quer inovar um pouco na carreira dele.

– Quanto que vou para o passado? – Bra questionou atenciosa.

– Amanhã bem cedo, mas antes preciso te fazer algumas recomendações importantes – Declarou a empresária se levantando do sofá.

– Como qual? – Pediu curiosa.

– Tente não modificar nenhum fato importante, pois pode modificar nosso futuro – Alertou a cientista.

– Está certo, vou ser cuidadosa, mas se por acaso eu interferir em algo, o que faço? – Inquiriu preocupada.

– Bem... se for possível tente consertar, senão nem imagino o estrago. Por isso sempre fique atenta e não cometa nenhum deslize – Respondeu séria a empresária.

– Se isso é tudo, preciso ir até minha sala adiantar a assinatura de alguns documentos e concluir dois relatórios, antes de ir pra casa. Até depois, Mãe! – Bra levantou-se e saiu da sala, deixando sua mãe sozinha e pensativa na sala.

**Continua**

**Nota**: Muito obrigado a todos que leram esse capítulo. Eu queria saber o que vocês estão achando da minha fic, gostaria muito da opinião de vocês


	2. A Viagem

**Capítulo 2: A Viagem**

Logo à noite, Bulma terminou de explicar os detalhes da viagem ao passado, como também o funcionamento da máquina e o principal, como concertá-la caso estragasse. Bra ouviu calada e muito atentamente a tudo o que a sua mãe explicou, para não esquecer anotou as coisas que achou importante em um caderninho que sempre levava consigo, pois seria fatal esquecer alguma coisa importante se precisasse.

Mais uma vez Bulma frisou a importância de não interferir no andamento dos fatos que ocorreram no passado, por isso a mulher de cabelos azuis contou a filha todos os fatos que ocorreram na época que ela iria viajar.

No dia seguinte a garota de madeixas azuladas se despediu de seu irmão, do seu pai, que a muito contragosto aceitou que ela voltasse ao passado e sua mãe, por sua vez estava feliz pela viagem. Bra suspirou antes de conferir a programação da máquina e apertar o botão verde, que ligou a máquina do tempo, foram apenas alguns segundos para desaparecer e entrar num túnel de luz intercalado com uma escuridão, do lado de fora podia ser ver raios e por último uma luz dourada sobreposta a uma prateada.

Passou-se quinze minutos e finalmente a máquina do tempo aterrissou numa clareira, Bra fechou os olhos esperando a tontura passar, logo que se sentiu melhor, saiu de seu transporte e então tirou do bolso seu aparelho que iria lhe dizer exatamente onde estava naquele momento, suspirou aliviada ao deduzir que estava próxima da primeira casa de Gohan e Videl.

Então, guardou a máquina do tempo na cápsula e voou até moradia do filho de Goku, ao chegar lá, pode avistar uma casa de dois pisos, porém simples, não se lembrava dessa casa, pois desde que conheceu Gohan, Videl e Pan, eles moravam mais próximos da cidade, numa casa mais luxuosa e um pouco maior que essa. Calmamente aterrissou na porta da frente, quando quase estava tocando a campainha ouviu um pigarreado atrás dela, fazendo-a se virar e reconhecer Gohan, mesmo esse tendo vinte e cinco anos de idade, não tinha mudado muito para o do futuro.

Gohan ficou encarando curioso a moça de cabelos azuis a sua frente, ela lhe parecia tão familiar, a analisou mais um pouco e cuidadosamente se pronunciou.

– Oi, como posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou gentil o moreno.

– Gohan, nós podemos conversar num lugar mais reservado? – Pediu calmamente a filha de Bulma – Sabe aqui fora não me sinto segura.

– Você é muito parecida com a Bulma, você é parente dela? – Inquiriu curioso o filho de Chichi.

– Sou a Bra... filha dela do futuro – Respondeu ponderada a garota, vendo a face do homem a sua frente se contrair, por causa da informação.

– O que está acontecendo? Algum perigo... algum vilão? – Questionou o sayadin preocupado.

– Não, não é nada disso – Bra falou constrangida.

– Desculpe a minha reação, venha vamos entrar! Por favor, não vai reparar no meu escritório, ele está um pouco bagunçado, sabe... estou fazendo doutorado em engenharia mecânica, na parte de cibernética. E ainda tenho que dar aula na Universidade, tenho várias turmas, às vezes nem dá tempo de arrumar tudo – Explicou abrindo a porta da frente e adentrando junto com a herdeira da corporação cápsula, que foi reparando na sala que era bem decorada.

Ao se aproximarem da cozinha, Bra pode sentir o cheiro de comida no ar.

– Tem um cheirinho bom não é? É a Videl cozinhando – Gohan sorriu orgulhoso.

– Sim, parece apetitoso – Bra concordou com água na boca.

– Videl, já estou em casa! – Avisou o moreno adentrando na cozinha, sendo seguido pela garota.

Videl que até então estava mexendo nas panelas sobre o fogão se virou e deu um sorriso para o marido, mas estranhou a moça que estava com ele, desse modo colocando instintivamente a mão na barriga de seis meses de gravidez.

– Quem é ela Gohan? Você não me avisou que traria visitas – Inquiriu a morena desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo chateada.

– Ela se chama Bra e veio do futuro, ela é a filha recém-nascida da Bulma e do Vegeta, – Gohan resolveu contar tudo de uma vez só, pois não gostava de enganar sua esposa.

– Agora olhando melhor para ela, eu vejo muitas semelhanças com a Bulma, não só os cabelos e os olhos – Disse a filha de Mr. Satan se aproximando da moça de madeixas azuis.

– Desculpe Videl, vir desse jeito, mas eu precisava conversar com o Gohan – A irmã de Trunks se desculpou.

– Tudo bem, não precisa pedir desculpa, eu creio que o assunto deve ser importante senão você não viria do futuro até aqui somente a passeio – Videl conclui sentando-se próxima a mesa.

– É... você está certa, vim a mando da minha mãe, mas somente posso falar o assunto para o Gohan – Confessou sincera a herdeira dos Briefs.

– Tudo bem, se é a Bulma que mandou e é sigiloso vou respeitar – Replicou chateada a morena.

– Meu amor, nós vamos até o escritório e já voltamos para almoçar – Gohan avisou e beijou a esposa na testa.

– Bra, quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui? – Questionou a gestante encarando a garota.

– No máximo um mês, preciso voltar logo, tenho muito trabalho na empresa – Declarou a irmã de Trunks sorrindo.

– Você poderia ficar aqui esse tempo e não ir lá incomodar os seus pais, já que agora eles têm um bebê de sete meses para cuidar – Gohan sugeriu sério, levando um olhar nada agradável da esposa, que pelo um motivo desconhecido para ele não tinha gostado da idéia.

– Não sei, eu poderia ficar nas montanhas, na cápsula casa. Sabe, eu não queria atrapalhar vocês – Retrucou meio receosa a filha de Vegeta.

– Não, que isso! Lá é muito perigoso para uma moça ficar sozinha – O filho de Goku falou preocupado.

– Eu sou uma meio sayadin e sei me cuidar, eu posso ficar em qualquer lugar, não se preocupem comigo – Retorquiu a moça irritada.

– Bra, desculpe se te ofendi, mas você vai ficar aqui e ponto final – Gohan ralhou determinado, pois algo lhe dizia que deveria proteger a garota, mesmo ela não querendo.

– Bra, eu vou arrumar o quarto de hóspedes para você, sei que sua mãe vai ficar feliz de saber que nós lhe acolhemos aqui – Anunciou Videl tentando esconder o quão desagradável era ter uma outra mulher ali, pois queria a atenção de seu marido só para ela.

– Certo, então venha comigo Bra – O moreno gesticulou, fazendo a moça de cabelos azulados o seguir.

Durante a trajetória até o escritório, a filha de Vegeta foi pensando em toda aquela situação que acabou de presenciar, não podia acreditar que Videl estava com ciúmes dela. Na realidade nunca viria até o passado para ter um caso ou paquerar seu ex-professor de universidade, ainda mais amigo a tantos anos da família. Está certo que ela tinha o achado lindo, mas não podia se envolver com ele e mudar o futuro, o que sua amiga iria pensar dela se fizesse algo assim, era melhor o tratar como sempre tratou, como um amigo, nada mais que isso. Ao chegarem ao pequeno e bem decorado escritório que ficava embaixo da escadaria que levava ao segundo andar da casa, Bra pode notar as pilhas de papéis espalhados pela escrivaninha e os livros em cima do sofá que ficava próximo ao armário onde ele guardava os livros.

– Como falei, não repare na bagunça, pode sentar naquela cadeira ali – O rapaz gentilmente apontou para uma cadeira esverdeada forrada de camurça que ficava próxima da escrivaninha.

– Obrigado.. – Bra sentou-se e encarou o moreno fazer o mesmo, atrás da mesa que ficava perto de uma janela.

– Então, o que lhe trás aqui? – Pediu curioso.

– Vim atrás de uma agenda sua que tem algumas anotações referentes a uma máquina que faz as pessoas rejuvenescerem, você e minha mãe fizeram esse projeto – Bra tentou explicar.

– Mas a sua mãe não tem as anotações com ela no futuro? – Questionou confuso o filho de Goku.

– Não tem, pois quando ela resolveu construir essa invenção, você não tinha mais as anotações inteiras, pois a Pan quando era criança destruiu a sua agenda – Replicou cruzando os braços, a filha de Vegeta.

– Entendo, eu conclui com a sua mãe esse projeto mês passado, mas não me lembro onde coloquei a agenda. Aqui está uma bagunça, como você vai ficar quase um mês pode me ajudar a organizar o meu escritório, para assim encontrarmos o que você procura.. – Declarou meio sem graça, pois nunca tinha sido tão desorganizado na vida, como estava sendo agora.

– Por mim tudo bem – A garota de cabelos azulados assentiu com a cabeça.

– Você é formada em que mesmo? – Interrogou interessado na formação dela.

– Em engenharia mecânica cibernética – Respondeu ponderada.

– Que bom! Isso é muito interessante, você deve ser muito inteligente – Afirmou empolgado encarando a herdeira dos Briefs.

– Obrigado, você que é muito inteligente, no futuro você irá escrever vários livros, como também será um professor muito conceituado em sua área – Bra sorriu ao ver a cara de felicidade que seu ex-professor estava esboçando.

– Você gostaria de substituir a minha assistente na universidade por duas semanas? Sabe não tenho ninguém ao seu nível de qualificação para substituí-la, ela precisa visitar o pai que está doente na Europa e vai ficar esse tempo fora e eu com o doutorado preciso de alguém de confiança e com qualificação para me ajudar – Gohan gesticulou sério, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cadeira.

– Eu acho que seria interessante, mas você não acha que posso interferir em algo do futuro fazendo isso? – Perguntou preocupada.

– De jeito nenhum, qualquer coisa eu falo que você é prima da Bulma Briefs, só dizendo isso ninguém fala mais nada – Articulou cauteloso.

– Então, tudo bem, mas não sei se vou conseguir me esconder por muito tempo dos meus pais – Confessou se levantando e seguindo o rapaz para fora do escritório.

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota**: Desculpe a demora em postar, estava sem inspiração, somente essa semana consegui escrever. Por favor, me deixe comentário para me dizer se está bom ou não a história. Bjs!


	3. O Interesse

**Capítulo 3: O Interesse**

**

* * *

**

Enquanto isso na cozinha, Videl terminava de arrumar a mesa, ainda atormentada com o aparecimento da filha de Bulma do futuro, como ela era bela, isso a incomodava um pouco, apesar de confiar em seu marido. Sabia que ele a amava, mas sentia-se um pouco insegura, devia ser coisa de sua cabeça, pensou, era melhor deixar essa suspeita infundada um pouco de lado. De repente os devaneios da morena foram interrompidos pela entrada de Gohan e Bra, que pareciam felizes com alguma coisa.

– Pelo jeito a conversa de vocês foi agradável – Videl deduziu sentando-se na mesa.

– Sim, meu amor – Gohan sorriu.

– Sentem-se a comida já está pronta, agora é só se servirem – Ordenou a morena encarando cuidadosamente a convidada.

– Muito obrigada por me receber aqui na sua casa Videl – Disse Bra sentando-se de frente para a esposa de seu ex-professor.

– Tudo bem Bra, eu gostei da idéia, pelo menos agora vou ter uma pessoa para conversar enquanto o Gohan está dando aula ou no doutorado – Confessou a filha de Mister Satan enchendo o prato com legumes, arroz e bife.

– Infelizmente Videl, a Bra vai me ajudar com as turmas na universidade, pois minha assistente teve aquele problema que te falei e vai ficar duas semanas fora – Explicou de forma sucinta o moreno.

– E a Bra tem qualificação necessária para te ajudar na aula de engenharia mecânica? – Pediu enciumada com a situação.

– Tem sim, ela é formada em engenharia mecânica cibernética – Respondeu faceiro.

– Está bem! – Resmungou a morena derrotada.

– Sou bem qualificada, além de formada nessa área, eu trabalho como diretora de novos projetos da corporação cápsula e acredite... minha mãe não colocaria lá uma pessoa que não fosse preparada para o cargo – Defendeu-se aborrecida a meio-sayadin.

– Nossa! Você dever ser bem inteligente, tão novinha e já formada num curso difícil e diretora da corporação cápsula. Desculpe se por acaso fui rude ao perguntar ao Gohan se você era qualificada pro cargo – Pediu receosa a esposa do filho de Goku.

– Não foi nada, acontece.. – Bra respondeu voltando-se para seu prato.

– Bra, você começa amanhã, te chamo bem cedo amanhã, creio que depois do almoço você queira dormir um pouco – Gohan anunciou sorridente.

– Se vocês não se incomodarem, eu gostaria de dormir um pouquinho sim – Anuiu voltando a se servir.

– Ótimo, então depois te mostro seu quarto – Proclamou a morena, terminando de comer.

**Enquanto isso no** **futuro**, Bulma estava conversando com seu filho na sala da presidência, ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa.

– Trunks, não sei se foi uma boa mandar sua irmã para o passado.. – Falou pensativa a senhora de cabelos azuis.

– Por que você fala isso? – Questionou o empresário curioso.

– Não sei, só sinto o Gohan muito estranho ultimamente, nunca aceitou minhas propostas para trabalhar aqui e de uma hora pra outra aceitou, eu me pergunto se isso tem haver com a ida de sua irmã pro passado.. – Confessou a esposa de Vegeta.

– Eu acho que é só impressão sua mãe, o Gohan aceitou seu convite somente agora porque quer fazer algo diferente, além de dar aula – Respondeu cauteloso o homem de cabelos roxos.

– O que a Pan falou do pai vir trabalhar aqui? – Perguntou a mulher enchendo a xícara com mais café.

– Ela ficou feliz, mas se surpreendeu com a decisão dele, assim como você – Revelou cruzando os braços.

– Viu! Alguma coisa está errada, mas o quê? – Perguntou pensativa.

– Realmente não vejo nada de errado, pode ser que eu não seja detalhista como vocês duas e algo esteja me passando despercebido – Confessou arrumando as papeladas em cima da mesa.

– A sua esposa é filha dele filho e acho que ela notaria bem antes da gente que algo está errado, mesmo que ela esteja morando há cinco meses com você, a Pan conhece muito bem o pai – Conclui a dona da corporação cápsula.

– Eu me lembro da loucura que foi quando decidimos casar – Sorriu de canto o homem.

– É... vocês pegaram todos nós de surpresa, ninguém podia imaginar que vocês estavam namorando escondido há quatro meses, só ficamos sabendo no dia do casamento – Sentou-se de frente para o filho.

– O engraçado foi que o Gohan nem ficou tão brabo quanto eu imaginava, até que levou numa boa – Lembrou Trunks franzindo a testa.

De repente a conversa entre mãe e filho é interrompida pela secretária que avisa por telefone que Gohan estava esperando na recepção da presidência para falar com eles.

– Dorethy pode o mandar entrar – Ordenou a mulher de madeixas azuladas.

– Sim, senhora – A mulher ruiva assentiu e desligou o telefone, para em seguida pedir para o futuro diretor da corporação cápsula adentrar.

Trunks e Bulma esperavam sentados no sofá de camurça preto, quando o moreno adentrou, seu semblante transparecia um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

– Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? Desculpe não ter informado que viria hoje aqui – O moreno aproximou-se e sentou ao lado do genro e de frente para sua amiga.

– Claro que não Gohan... nem precisava avisar que você viria aqui, logo você estará trabalhando conosco mesmo – Respondeu sorridente a dona da corporação cápsula.

– Eu gostaria de conversar com vocês sobre o meio período que vou trabalhar aqui, não sei se seria possível vocês cederem na parte da tarde a Bra para trabalhar comigo, como ela é diretora de novos projetos, seria interessante trabalharmos em conjunto, é só uma idéia.. – Gohan explanou sério.

– Eu acho uma ótima idéia, creio que ela não vai se opor a isso – Respondeu Trunks pensativo.

– Acho que ela vai ficar feliz de trabalhar junto com o ex-professor dela.. – Completou a mulher de cabelos azulados.

– Espero que sim, era só isso que eu queria saber, além do horário que eu começo a trabalhar no período da tarde e até que horas vai – Pediu o moreno se levantando e pegando um café na máquina de café.

– Começa as duas tarde e vai até as sete da noite – Respondeu o homem de madeixas roxas.

– Esse horário é bom para você? – Questionou a dona da empresa encarando o amigo.

– Sim, é um ótimo horário já que termino de dar aula meio-dia. Falando nisso vou ter que voltar para a Universidade, tenho aula daqui a vinte minutos, os alunos foram fazer uma visita técnica numa empresa de software e voltam as onze – Replicou o moreno olhando o relógio que ficava em cima da mesa.

– E eles ficam na aula depois das visitas que fazem? Não vão embora? – Perguntou espantado o presidente da corporação cápsula.

– Não! Pois faço sempre eles me entregarem um relatório valendo nota, sobre o que eles viram e observaram na empresa visitada, como também o que foi dito e explicado pelas pessoas da empresa – Retrucou Gohan sério.

– Nossa... você parece não ser fácil como professor – Comentou Bulma.

– Se eu for muito bonzinho, eles não vão me respeitar, então tenho que ser bem exigente – Concluiu o moreno.

– Olhando desse ângulo você está certo – Sussurrou a mulher de olhos azuis.

– A conversa estava boa, queria poder ficar mais, mas tenho que ir. A propósito não vi a Bra na empresa, ela viajou? – Inquiriu o pai de Pan se levantando do sofá e se dirigindo até a porta.

– Sim, ela foi viajar, mas volta logo que puder – Trunks respondeu sem rodeios, mas omitindo para onde a irmã foi, pois não sabia se sua mãe queria que o ex-professor da irmã soubesse.

– Ela foi para passado não é? – Gohan indagou com um sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível.

– Ah sim, ela foi buscar as anotações que fizemos da máquina de rejuvenescimento. Eu acho que tinha comentando com você não é? – Inquiriu confusa a dona da corporação cápsula, pois não se lembrava de ter falado nada para ele, mas talvez se a filha dela tivesse entrado em contato somente com ele no passado e com ela não, fosse possível. Com certeza ele sabia de alguma coisa, uma coisa lhe ocorreu e se por acaso Bra tivesse caído na mesma dimensão que eles, ao contrário de Trunks do futuro, essa conclusão fez com que a empresária ficasse pensativa por alguns minutos.

– Sim, você comentou... – Mentiu o filho de Goku, para não suspeitarem de algo que ele sabia muito bem.

– Sabe, ando muito ocupada com os projetos que às vezes acontece de eu esquecer pequenas coisas, estafa mental é complicado – Bulma fingiu que acreditou no que o moreno disse, pois algo lhe dizia que algo estava sendo escondido dela.

– Isso acontece comigo também... – Confessou o filho de Vegeta meio sem jeito.

– Eu acho que acontece com todos nós, bem preciso ir, senão vou me atrasar – Disse Gohan se despedindo de seus amigos e voltando para a Universidade.

– Até mais Gohan! – Bulma e Tunks falaram juntos.

– Bem mãe...vou finalizar aquele relatório, para a gente ir almoçar em casa – O empresário anunciou voltando a sentar na sua escrivaninha de frente para o notebook e voltando a digitar.

– Te vejo daqui a trinta minutos na minha sala – Proclamou a vice-presidente saindo da sala de seu filho e indo até a sua.

**No passado passaram-se três dias**, nesse período Bra acompanhou Gohan nas aulas dele e o ajudou da melhor forma possível, não decepcionando o moreno, que ficava admirado de como a garota conversava com os alunos e também da maneira que ela respondia as perguntas que eles faziam. A única coisa que incomodou a herdeira da corporação cápsula nesse meio tempo foi a aproximação repentina que teve com seu ex-professor, algo dentro dela estava mudando em relação a ele, estava gostando da amizade que começou a nascer entre eles, mas sentia que poderia virar algo além disso, isso acendeu uma luz vermelha em sua cabeça, precisava ser cautelosa. Não podia deixar se levar por sentimentos e estragar o futuro, qualquer bobagem que fizesse no passado poderia comprometer e muito o futuro. Aqueles três dias estavam lhe ensinando preciosas lições, tanto profissionais como sentimentais, o que apreciava mais era interagir com os alunos e como eles a respeitavam e ficavam impressionados com seu conhecimento.

Naquele momento na capital do oeste fazia uma manhã ensolarada, o dia de sexta-feira estava passando rápido, o horário do almoço se aproximava e os alunos estavam agitados, conforme os grupos iam terminando o trabalho entregavam para Bra que conferia e passava para Gohan.

– Vejo que todos os grupos conseguiram terminar a tarefa dada, vou liberar vocês alguns minutos antes de meio-dia para vocês comerem e descansar, pois a tarde como consta na nossa ementa temos prova – Proclamou o filho de Goku de forma clara e firme, não abrindo para questionamentos.

Ao ouvirem que podiam ir, os alunos arrumaram suas coisas e saíram da sala, deixando apenas a jovem de cabelos azuis e o professor para trás.

– E então Bra, o que está achando de tudo isso? Está gostando de me ajudar? – Inquiriu arrumando as papeladas dentro da pasta e desligando o computador que ficava conectado ao data show.

– Estou gostando sim... você é um ótimo professor e seus alunos são muito espertos – Confessou encabulada.

– Que bom que você gosta do jeito que dou aula, fico feliz com isso e sobre meus alunos... é eles são muito espertos, por isso tenho que ficar de olho neles e não dar muito papo, senão eles me passam a conversa como fazem com o professor de Geometria Analítica, sabe ele é bonzinho demais – Declarou fazendo careta.

– Sei, por isso você tenta ser neutro, nem muito bonzinho e nem muito ruim não é? – Perguntou a garota se aproximando da saída da sala, sendo seguida pelo moreno.

– Somente exigente... – Murmurou saindo da sala junto com a moça de cabelos azuis.

– Vamos comer hoje em casa ou no restaurante universitário? – Pediu a filha de Bulma caminhando pelo corredor que levava para fora do prédio.

– Nenhum dos dois, hoje nós iremos comer num restaurante que fica aqui perto, eles servem uma ótima comida italiana – Respondeu sorridente já fora do edifício.

– Que bom, já estou morrendo de fome – Admitiu num fio de voz, enquanto seguia o moreno até o estacionamento.

– Imagine eu então... – Murmurou abrindo o carro e adentrando junto com a jovem.

– Fica a quantos minutos daqui? – Perguntou a filha de Vegeta colocando o cinto de segurança.

– Há uns vinte minutos daqui – Gohan respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que ligava o carro e conduzia para fora do estacionamento.

– Nós poderíamos ter ido voando, seria mais rápido – Bra replicou analisando o trânsito que pegariam.

– Isso é verdade, talvez na segunda-feira a gente faça isso. Outra coisa que eu queria te perguntar, você sabe lutar? Seu pai te ensinou? – Inquiriu curioso, enquanto dirigia.

– Sim, eu sei lutar, meu pai me ensinou muitos golpes e outra coisa, eu consigo me transformar em super sayadin, apesar de eu ser uma mulher e papai pensar que não seria possível – Gesticulou orgulhosa de si.

– Que bom, então poderemos treinar, daí você me mostra o que sabe, pena que sábado não vai dar porque tenho aula no doutorado, mas domingo podemos – Falou faceiro.

– Só que tem um problema, se eu me transformar e lutar com você, meu pai vai me descobrir aqui – Alertou a jovem.

– Podemos dar um jeito nisso, podemos treinar na sala do tempo, lá é isolado, ninguém vai sentir seu Ki – Gohan redargüir ao mesmo tempo em que esperava a semáforo abrir.

– Já ouvi falar, por mim tudo bem – Concordou a moça de madeixas azuladas.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota:**Ih! Será o que vai acontecer agora? Será que Gohan sente algo por Bra ou será que somente ela se sente estranha? E Videl o que será que fará? Será que Bra conseguirá se conter para que seu pai não a perceba?


	4. Discussão

**Capítulo 4: Discussão**

O almoço entre Bra e Gohan transcorreu bem, durante a refeição a moça de cabelos azulados contou um pouco mais sobre o treinamento que seu pai lhe deu, mas sempre se policiando para não falar algo que iria interferir no futuro. Gohan por sua vez comentou sobre o seu doutorado e empolgado falou sobre a espera de sua primeira filha, uma vez outra falou do casamento com Videl, do relacionamento deles. Quando voltaram para a universidade, o moreno foi tirar xérox das provas que tinha elaborado para a turma, para depois seguir com Bra para sala, onde conversaram mais um pouco, até os alunos começarem a chegar. A prova transcorreu sem maiores problemas, tanto Bra como Gohan cuidaram cuidadosamente os alunos para que não colassem um do outro. No final do dia os dois voltaram para a casa e encontraram Videl conversando com o pai ao telefone.

– Não pai, está tudo bem comigo, não se preocupe – Videl falou levantando-se do sofá ao ouvir o marido abrir e fechar a porta de entrada da casa.

– Videl, minha filha se você quiser o papai vai ai pra ficar com você, eu já te falei e repito, não é bom você ficar sozinha tanto tempo, seu marido tem que pensar mais em você – Mister Satan falou em tom preocupado.

– Papai, eu preciso desligar, o Gohan chegou – A morena murmurou.

– Está bem, mas qualquer coisa é só pedir! – Insistiu o homem.

– Boa noite, papai, durma bem! – Disse a morena antes de desligar o telefone – E aí, o que vão querer para o jantar? – Inquiriu olhando para o marido e depois para Bra.

– O que você quiser fazer, eu como, não quero dar trabalho – Bra respondeu sem jeito.

– Que tal aquela lasanha de frango e batatinha frita? – Pediu o meio sayadin, depositando a pasta na mesa.

– Ótimo! Isso eu tenho estocado no freezer, é só colocar no forninho!

Depois de alguns minutos as lasanhas e batatinhas fritas ficaram prontas, e logo Videl chamou seu marido e hóspede para comerem.

– Nossa! Essa lasanha está com um cheiro delicioso... – Bra comentou se servindo.

– Foi a Chichi que me ajudou a fazer as lasanhas quando esteve me visitando para eu poder fazer um estoque grande para guardar no freezer, para falar a verdade ela me ensinou uma receita nova – Explicou Videl orgulhosa.

– Minha mãe sempre cozinhou bem, meu pai também adora a comida dela – Gohan comentou ao mesmo tempo em que se servia de um pedaço generoso de lasanha de frango e um pouco de batata-frita.

– Sempre achei a comida da senhora Chichi muita boa e algumas até um pouco excêntricas – A filha de Vegeta anuiu servindo-se também.

– Mas agora mudando de assunto, como foi a aula? – Inquiriu a morena sentando-se ao lado do marido.

– Foi boa, a Bra me ajudou muito, eu acho que talvez no futuro ela dê uma boa professora – Respondeu o moreno depois de tomar um gole de suco de uva.

– Que isso Gohan! Eu não me vejo dando aula igual a você, não sei se teria tanto pulso firme como você – A moça de cabelos azuis elogiou o amigo da família.

– Mas com o tempo se apreende – Murmurou o meio-sayadin voltando a comer.

– Sabe Bra, no início não foi fácil pro Gohan, ele demorou um pouco para se tornar o que ele é hoje – Videl falou enquanto bebia suco de laranja.

– É... na realidade nada é fácil no início, só depois com a prática que vamos pegando o jeito – Argumentou a garota de madeixas azuladas servindo-se de mais lasanha.

E assim, o jantar prosseguiu com conversas intercaladas, depois de jantarem o trio resolveu assistir o jornal local para se informarem das últimas notícias da região e do mundo. Após isso, as duas mulheres resolveram ir dormir, enquanto Gohan foi até o escritório revisar um trabalho que iria entregar no dia seguinte para uma disciplina que cursava no doutorado, além de que iria ter aula o dia inteiro das oito da manhã até as dez da noite.

No dia seguinte Bra acordou cedo e ajudou Videl a arrumar a casa e depois se arrumou para acompanhar a morena ao supermercado para comprar mantimentos e dessa maneira o sábado passou rápido. Depois de meio dia Bra fez um passeio no shopping onde ajudou Videl na compra de algumas roupinhas para Pan, sendo que chegaram tarde em casa naquele dia. Gohan chegou às onze da noite em casa, por causa da aula e encontrou sua esposa já adormecida e como isso não conseguiu avisá-la, que iria no dia seguinte treinar com Bra, então resolveu contar a ela logo pela manhã.

Quando Gohan chegou, a filha de Vegeta estava no quarto de hóspedes que ficava próximo da escadaria, como ainda estava acordada lendo um livro, conseguiu escutar ele subindo os degraus que levavam ao andar superior, atenciosamente ouviu quando ele bateu a porta do dormitório do casal. Nesse mesmo momento um sentimento estranho invadiu seu ser, a fazendo suspirar e fechar o livro, pois seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar, menos no livro que estava lendo, sentia-se um pouco ansiosa pelo treino que iria ter no dia seguinte, não sabia como iria se comportar quando ficasse sozinha com o irmão de Goten. Outro fator que a preocupava era o tempo que os dois iriam ficar dentro da sala do tempo, pois sabia que um dia era igual há um ano lá dentro, se não se enganava, Trunks tinha comentado uma vez com ela sobre isso. Com esses e mais outros pensamentos adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte, a garota de madeixas azuis acordou às oito da manhã, tomou um banho demorado e depois escolheu uma roupa que pudesse usar para lutar, então colocou um shorts azul escuro e uma blusa decotada esverdeada, um tênis azul marinho e amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha Videl preparava o café da manhã e Gohan lia o jornal compenetrado.

– Gohan, por que você está usando a sua antiga roupa de treino? – Pediu a morena curiosa ao notar o que o marido vestia, pois antes estava tão concentrada no preparo das panquecas que nem tinha notado.

– Videl me desculpe, eu esqueci de lhe falar, hoje vou treinar para aliviar o stress e também para reviver os antigos tempos de treino – Confessou o moreno abaixando o jornal e encarando a esposa.

– Vai treinar sozinho? – Questionou colocando as travessas na mesa.

– Não, a Bra vai treinar comigo – Respondeu o filho de Goku comendo algumas panquecas.

– Só vocês dois? – Inquiriu enciumada, franzindo a testa em sinal de irritação.

– Não, o Senhor Popo e o Dende vão estar lá – Resolveu falar apenas o que lhe convinha, pois notou o rosto de sua mulher se contraindo em uma careta, por causa do ciúme que não conseguia esconder.

– Então vocês vão treinar na plataforma do templo? – Perguntou desconfiada, sentia que seu marido estava escondendo algo.

– Sim, isso mesmo - Mentiu para não ter problemas com ela, porque na realidade ele iria treinar a sós com Bra na sala do tempo.

– Que horas vocês vão e quando voltam? – Pediu num fio de voz.

– Vamos logo após a Bra tomar o café e voltamos a tarde, lá pelas quatro – Gesticulou nervoso, pois percebeu que Videl não estava gostando daquela história.

– Está bem! – Falou de forma seca e voltou-se para o fogão em silêncio.

De repente Bra adentrou na cozinha e imediatamente percebeu que algo estava errado, sentiu o clima tenso que predominava no lugar e estranhou muito o silêncio, que era atípico do casal, que sempre estava sorrindo e conversando nesse horário. Isso fez com que Bra deduzisse que Gohan apenas contou do treino deles a pouco tempo para Videl, e pelo jeito ela estava furiosa. Para não piorar a situação a filha de Bulma sentou-se na mesa devagarzinho e apenas cumprimentou seu amigo com um aceno de cabeça, quando se voltou para o prato, Videl estava a encarando de forma minuciosa, como se quisesse decifrar os seus pensamentos.

– Vejo que já acordou! E então... dormiu bem? – Perguntou a morena de forma displicente, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava panquecas quentes no prato da jovem de cabelos azuis e do marido.

– Sim dormi! Muito obrigado por perguntar – A garota de madeixas azuladas agradeceu de maneira cautelosa.

– **Meu marido** me disse que vocês vão treinar hoje, por que você não me contou ontem que vocês iriam treinar? – Inquiriu com a voz firme.

– Porque pensei que o Gohan já tinha lhe contado – Replicou de forma fria.

– É... mas parece que ele esqueceu – A morena choramingou sentando-se de frente para o seu esposo.

– Desculpe meu amor, eu estava com a cabeça tão cheia que acabei esquecendo – Declarou aborrecido.

– Não precisa se desculpar, eu só fiquei chateada, pois pensei que você fosse passar pelo menos hoje o dia inteiro comigo – Murmurou secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

– Eu prometo que vou chegar cedo hoje – Gohan falou num sussurro.

– Está bem, agora vamos comer, depois conversamos mais.

E assim o café da manhã prosseguiu, em clima bem tenso. Quando Bra terminou de comer e se levantou para acompanhar Gohan para irem até o templo, Videl encarou a jovem e analisou a roupa que ela usava, franzindo a testa em desaprovação depois de alguns minutos. Ao perceber isso, Bra fechou a cara, empinou o nariz e seguiu o moreno que já estava na sala, para assim irem até o templo.

Durante o caminho que levava ao templo sagrado, Gohan resolveu falar algo para filha de Bulma, porque percebeu que ela ficou chateada e confusa com aquela situação.

– Bra, queria me desculpar pela reação da Videl, ela não costuma ser assim, deve ser os hormônios da gravidez – Gohan gesticulava enquanto falava.

– Eu entendo, foi por causa disso que me segurei para não fazer nenhuma besteira que eu fosse me arrepender depois... – Confessou a moça.

– Eu sei que você é inteligente, e agradeço por não ter feito nada – Disse sincero.

– Não foi nada, o que me preocupa é o depois, será que foi uma boa a gente ter vindo treinar? – Pediu incomodada.

– Sim é sim, não fique preocupada, depois eu me entendo com a Videl – Respondeu confiante.

– Se você diz... só não quero criar atrito na sua vida conjugal – Comentou de forma sincera, encarando o moreno por alguns minutos enquanto voavam.

– Eu sei Bra, muito obrigado por tudo! – Sorriu o filho de Goku se aproximando da moça e a pegando no colo, para apressar o vôo, pois se ela o acompanhasse naquela velocidade chamaria atenção de Vegeta. A jovem de cabelos azulados ficou surpresa com a atitude do meio sayadin, ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se confusa e estranha.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****:** Pessoal me desculpe a demora em postar esse capítulo, eu estava com bloqueio!


	5. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 5: Sentimentos **

**

* * *

**

Durante o vôo que levava até o templo sagrado, Bra foi refletindo sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, até aquele presente momento. Sentia-se confusa com seus sentimentos, com certeza se Gohan não fosse casado, ficaria com ele, mas tinha muitas coisas complicadas agora, não podia ceder ao seu desejo e arruinar a vida dele.

Não demorou muito para chegarem ao templo, onde logo pousaram e foram recebidos por Dende, que parecia muito feliz em vê-los ali.

– Oi! Sejam bem-vindos! Eu estava esperando por vocês – Confessou o jovem guardião da terra.

– Oi! Nossa! Como aqui é lindo! – Falou a garota observando o lugar, pois não se lembrava de ter estado ali alguma vez.

– Bra esse é o Dende, não sei se você o conhece pessoalmente? – Pediu o meio sayadin.

– Sim, no futuro mamãe fez uma festa e o convidou – Bra afirmou.

– Vocês querem treinar quanto tempo na sala do tempo? – Dende perguntou atencioso.

– Nós poderemos ficar hoje apenas 5 horas, e se meus cálculos estiverem certos esse tempo lá dentro equivale há 2 meses e 15 dias – Gohan respondeu pensativo.

– Exatamente, você está certo! Acho que dá de colocar esse tempo – Gesticulou o Namukusei.

– Nossa, vamos ficar todo esse tempo lá dentro? – Questionou a filha de Vegeta.

– Sim, vamos! Olhe que já fiquei um ano lá dentro, por isso é bom que você tenha trazido roupa quente – Alertou o moreno.

– Eu trouxe algumas coisas dentro da cápsula – Afirmou a jovem de madeixas azuladas.

– Ótimo! Então podemos entrar e começar logo o treinamento – Falou empolgado o filho de Goku.

– Bom treino para vocês – Desejou o guardião do planeta.

– Obrigado! – Os dois agradeceram juntos e foram até a sala do tempo, durante a trajetória Bra foi observando tudo, a arquitetura e decoração do lugar. Estava distraída quando chegaram de fronte a porta que levava a tal sala.

– É aqui Bra – Anunciou Gohan abrindo a porta e adentrando sendo seguido pela garota.

– Nossa aqui é tão claro, tão espaçoso – A filha de Bulma falou espantada, pois notou que lá de fora não dava de prever que o lugar era assim.

– Aqui é outra dimensão, espera você ver onde treinamos, é tudo claro, um lugar que não se dá de ver o fim, dá de se perder aqui dentro se não tomar cuidado – Explicou o professor universitário.

– Interessante... – Murmurou observando tudo.

– Venha vou mostrar o quarto, o banheiro e a cozinha antes de irmos lá fora – Gesticulou o moreno caminhando por um corredor transversal, que ficava a direita.

– É grande e esquisito aqui – Acrescentou a moça.

– Vai se acostumando, porque vamos ter que ficar dois meses e quinze dias aqui – Falou sorrindo.

Ao adentrarem no banheiro, Bra logo notou a enorme banheira no canto esquerdo, o piso branco no chão e o azulejo com decoração dourada em formato de flor-de-lis na parede. Seguindo para o próximo cômodo que ficava a esquerda, eles adentraram na cozinha, que era ampla e no ver da garota, muito completa. Olharam nos armários, geladeira e freezer, constatando que tinha muita comida estocada ali. Agora indo até o dormitório Gohan e Bra notaram que havia uma cama enorme de casal e uma cama de solteiro ao lado desta, a decoração era clara, o armário era de tamanho mediano e existia uma mesa no canto direito com tabuleiros de jogos e cartas de baralho, evidenciando que teriam algo para se distrair quando tivesse descansando do treino.

– Bra, você pode ficar com a cama de casal, eu não me importo de dormir na cama de solteiro – Gohan gesticulou e colocou uma cápsula em cima da cama e a acionou, tirando de lá cobertas, travesseiro e suas roupas, pegando elas e colocando numa parte do armário.

– Obrigado Gohan! – A jovem murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia o mesmo que ele com sua cápsula, tirando de lá seus pertences e guardando no outro lado do guarda-roupa.

**Enquanto isso** **no futuro**, Trunks tinha saído um pouco mais cedo do trabalho para ir buscar sua esposa na universidade, para irem juntos conhecer o apartamento de cobertura que ele tinha comprado para os dois. Quando o homem de cabelos roxos estacionou seu carro esportivo prateado, avistou Pan conversando com seu pai e notou que ela limpava pequenas lágrimas que estavam em sua face. Preocupado o meio sayadin saiu do automóvel e foi até onde a morena estava, ela quando o viu, se despediu secamente de seu pai e foi de encontro com ele, e o puxou pela mão.

– Venha Trunks, me tire daqui... – A morena falou com a voz embargada.

– O que aconteceu? – Pediu o filho de Vegeta seguindo a garota, e abrindo o carro para eles entrarem.

– Espere eu me acalmar, que eu te conto tudo – Respondeu à jovem colocando o cinto de segurança, enquanto o meio sayadin dava a partida no veículo.

Depois de cinco minutos guiando o carro pela principal avenida da cidade, que levava a um dos bairros mais chiques da capital do oeste, Trunks resolveu romper o silêncio, pois não agüentava mais ver sua esposa naquele estado caótico.

– Pan, eu estou começando a ficar muito preocupado com você, me conte o que houve e talvez eu possa ajudar – Declarou o presidente da corporação cápsula amavelmente, fazendo a morena respirar fundo e decidir contar.

– Trunks, eu acho que você não poderá fazer nada a respeito... meu pai e minha mãe estão se separando – Choramingou a morena.

– Como? – Pediu incrédulo, resolvendo parar o carro no acostamento para poder falar melhor com sua amada.

– Ele me disse que eles já não se davam bem há anos, então resolveram se separar – A neta de Goku contou com a voz chorosa – Eu nunca percebi nada de errado com eles.

– Muito estranho isso, eles sempre foram um casal exemplar – Trunks comentou sério.

– Isso não está certo, meu pai só pode ter arrumado outra mulher, ele nunca deixaria minha mãe, ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela... – Argumentou a garota.

– Antes de chegar a conclusões precipitadas é melhor você conversar com sua mãe – Aconselhou o filho de Vegeta pegando na mão da esposa, para em seguida abraçá-la.

– Você tem razão! Você não ficaria chateado se ao invés de irmos ver nosso apartamento hoje fossemos amanhã? Eu queria conversar com minha mãe... – Suplicou a moça encarando o marido, que assentiu.

– Então vemos amanhã, vou te levar para casa de sua mãe e depois você me liga quando quiser que eu vá te buscar – Concordou o homem de cabelos roxos, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava o carro e fazia a volta para ir até a casa dos pais de sua mulher.

Logo após deixar Pan na casa dos pais dela, Trunks seguiu até sua moradia, durante o caminho foi pensando em toda aquela situação, precisava falar com sua mãe, talvez ela conseguisse convencer Gohan a mudar de idéia ou soubesse o motivo para ele estar fazendo isso. Só rezava para que a ida de sua irmã para o passado não tivesse algo a ver com isso.

**Nesse momento no passado**, o treino de Gohan e Bra já tinha começado fazia quinze dias, segundo o tempo que passava dentro da sala. Os dois inicialmente começaram pegando leve, porque o filho de Goku não queria machucar a jovem de madeixas azuis, esta por sua vez já estava ficando irritada com aquele cuidado. Não agüentando mais aquela situação, Bra bufou furiosa e se transformou em super sayadin, para então partir para cima de seu adversário, que ficou surpreso, apesar dela ter já contado, ver pessoalmente era muito diferente. Por causa dos movimentos e ataques da garota, Gohan teve que deixar a sua pose cuidadosa e responder à altura, pois dava para ver que Vegeta a treinou muito bem, toda aquela agitação o empolgou.

– Você luta muito bem – Elogiou o moreno se desviando de um chute e de um soco.

– Obrigado Gohan! Eu te impressionei não é mesmo, você não esperava que eu lutasse assim – Bra concluiu se defendendo de uma seqüência de chutes e socos.

– Para falar a verdade, eu lhe subestimei, mas agora que sei que você pode lutar bem, eu não serei mais tão bonzinho – Declarou o moreno com um sorriso cínico, atípico dele.

– Então vamos lá, me ataque de uma forma mais séria ou isso é o melhor que você pode fazer... – Provocou a jovem de madeixas azuis jogando um final flash em seu adversário que foi pego de surpresa, e teve apenas alguns pequenos arranhões.

– Como quiser princesa! – Gohan murmurou um pouco enraivecido por ter baixado a guarda e se concentrou para tentar se transformar em super sayadin, pois fazia tempo que ele não o fazia, depois da luta com Majin Boo, quando virou Mystic, ele não conseguiu mais essa façanha, apesar de ser muito poderoso como Mystic. Se transformando em super sayadin, não precisaria usar seu poder Mystic que era muito forte, que equivalia a um super sayadin 3.

Bra estava sentindo o ki de seu adversário aumentar de uma forma impressionante e de repente ele se transformou em super sayadin não o mesmo que ela, mas o super sayadin nível 2. Vendo aquilo a jovem suspirou encantada de como seu ex-professor ficava bonito com aquela transformação, isso a fez sentir um friozinho na barriga, só acordou daquele transe quando ouviu o meio-sayadin pronunciar o seu golpe kamehameha, deu só tempo de desviar, pois encarar aquilo com o poder que possuía no momento era loucura.

Gohan sorriu de canto ao vê-la desviar, não esperou muito para surpreendê-la e aparecer bem atrás dela, para então agarrá-la por de trás. Bra apenas sentiu os braços musculosos de seu adversário a envolvendo, aquele contato a estava deixando mais louca do que já estava por ele, não podia ficar muito tempo naquela situação, senão perderia a cabeça e estragaria tudo.

– Princesa e agora o que vai fazer? – Sussurrou o moreno no ouvido da garota, que ficou arrepiada.

– Quer saber mesmo? – Bra questionou e deu em seguida um sorriso de canto igual do pai dela e se virou de frente para o seu ex-professor.

– O que você pretende fazer? – Inquiriu confuso.

– Isso! – A moça de cabelos azuis roçou seus lábios nos do moreno e em seguida o beijou, deixando o homem surpreso e sem ação, que até largou ela. Se dando conta do que fez, Bra se afastou do meio-sayadin e correu para dentro do templo. No momento em que a garota fez isso, Gohan sacudiu a cabeça em confusão e resolveu ficar um tempo ali pensando naquela situação embaraçosa, pois ele correspondeu ao beijo.

* * *

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Nota****: **Muito obrigado por ler a minha fic! O que achou desse capítulo?


	6. Decisões

Capítulo 6: Decisões 

* * *

Bra correu para dentro do templo e seguiu até o banheiro, onde adentrou e fechou a porta. Sentia-se nervosa com aquela situação, não podia ter feito o que fez agora as coisas poderiam mudar no futuro, por sua culpa, por não conseguir controlar a atração e a paixão que sentia por ele. Molhou o rosto com água bem fria para tentar pensar melhor, pois no momento encontrava-se atordoada por seu ato impulsivo.

Gohan não se encontrava muito longe donde Bra se localizava, ele estava sentado na escadaria que dava acesso ao interior do templo que ficava no meio da imensidão branca. O guerreiro desde o beijo que ocorreu entre ele e a filha de Vegeta resolveu permanecer naquele lugar para pensar nos seus atos. Chacoalhou mais uma vez a cabeça tentando afastar a lembrança do beijo que tinha trocado com a moça de cabelos azuis, toda aquela cena não o deixava em paz, por mais que quisesse. O que ainda o segurava ali eram o respeito e o amor que achava que tinha por sua esposa, senão já teria se entregado ao instinto sayadin e feito a filha de Vegeta sua amante. Por mais que quisesse se segurar estava sendo difícil, algo lhe dizia que ela também o queria da mesma forma que ele, senão não o teria beijado daquele jeito, seu controle começava a enfraquecer, se algo acontecesse ali, não saberia dizer o que faria depois.

Depois de quase uma hora trancada no banheiro, Bra resolveu sair e ir para quarto dormir um pouco, pois sentia que o Ki de Gohan estava na cozinha, logo deduziu que provavelmente ele estava comendo alguma coisa. Em passos lentos a garota caminhou até o dormitório e se jogou na cama e abraçou um travesseiro.

O filho mais velho de Goku ouviu quando a moça de madeixas azuladas destrancou a porta do banheiro e detectou pelo seu ki que ela se movia até o quarto, suspirou e levantou-se decidido em falar com ela, não sabia se conseguiria se controlar ao vê-la, mas tentaria não deixar ser manipulado pela luxúria que sentia no momento. Ao adentrar no cômodo que dividia com Bra, logo a avistou deitada abraçada a um travesseiro e com os olhos fechados e sua respiração estava pesada, como se estivesse pensando em algo que a incomodava. Então resolveu quebrar o silêncio incomodo do lugar, pois precisava saber o que ela pensava daquilo tudo que aconteceu.

– Bra nós precisamos conversar – Gohan falou com a voz firme.

– Não sei se seria uma boa idéia – Murmurou a jovem sentando-se na cama e encarando o homem a sua frente.

– Você tem noção do que fez comigo? O quanto mexeu comigo com aquele beijo? – Inquiriu pegando a filha de Vegeta pelo braço e a levantando da cama, para ficar face a face com ele.

– Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz... – Sussurrou a garota temerosa.

– Mas fez! Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, agora é tarde demais para voltar atrás – O moreno esbravejou antes de tascar um beijo na filha de Vegeta que correspondeu com volúpia. Aquela ação foi tão inesperada para Bra, que ela não teve como fugir e negar o que sentia, mas ainda algum juízo restava em sua cabeça, que pedia para ela parar com aquilo, pois era loucura. Enfim interrompeu o beijo e o encarou meio ofegante.

– Não podemos Gohan! Não podemos fazer isso, mudaremos o futuro se fizermos algo a mais que isso e não quero ser responsável pela destruição de sua família – Argumentou a moça firmemente.

– Confie em mim! Não vai acontecer nada, ceda ao seu desejo, pois sei que você quer tanto quanto eu... – Sussurrou no ouvido da jovem de madeixas azuladas, que estremeceu com o que ouviu.

– Eu não sei se seria uma boa idéia, você é casado e vai ter uma filha e nossas famílias são amigas há tantos anos – Retrucou a filha de Bulma, tentando achar argumentos que fizessem ele não insistir naquela loucura.

– Só uma noite para aliviar Bra, você também quer... Depois disso não precisamos mais tocar no assunto se você não quiser – Suplicou beijando o pescoço da garota que amoleceu em seus braços.

– Está bem, só essa noite e nenhuma mais – A jovem cedeu e imediatamente recebeu um beijo ardente de Gohan, que a empurrou para a cama, para logo em seguida se deitar por cima dela.

Aquele dia não foi preenchido por treinos e lutas, mas sim por muita luxúria, sexo e paixão, os dois meio-sayadins se amaram como se o mundo fosse acabar. Após horas, o casal pegou no sono e somente acordou por causa do despertador de Bra que tocou anunciando que um dia tinha se passado. Meio sonolenta a jovem de madeixas azuladas abriu devagarzinho os olhos e percebeu que tudo o que tinha ocorrido não tinha sido um sonho mais a realidade, ficou apavorada e se xingou por ter sido tão leviana e cedido aquilo, estava encrencada, tinha a intuição que iria acontecer algo. Quando olhou para lado notou que estava com os braços de Gohan envolta de sua cintura, suspirou, porém estava tão mergulhada na sua preocupação que não notou os olhos cuidadosos do moreno a encarando, quando percebeu se soltou dele e correu até o banheiro com um lençol em volta da cintura.

* * *

**Continua**


	7. Dúvidas

Dúvidas

* * *

Gohan apenas acompanhou com o olhar a moça de madeixas azuladas adentrar no banheiro e se trancar lá, nem ousou impedir, pois sabia que ela estava tão confusa quanto ele. Depois daquele ato insano que praticaram, parecia que o desejo não tinha sumido como pensou que ocorreria, tudo estava muito confuso. O moreno suspirou e resolveu ir treinar, para poder pensar melhor, pois querendo ou não ainda era casado e tinha suas responsabilidades.

Enquanto isso, Bra começou a encher a banheira para tomar um banho, sentia-se nervosa com toda aquela situação, que ela mesma criou e consentiu. O lençol que testemunhou a paixão ardente que tivera, agora jazia no chão, num canto perto da porta. Ao se aproximar do armário para procurar toalhas de banho nas gavetas, a jovem de relance se encarou no espelho, não deixando de reparar pequenas marcas roxas em seu pescoço, onde Gohan tinha beijado demoradamente há horas atrás. Ficou angustiada sem saber o que faria quando encarasse o seu amante novamente, pois mil coisas passavam em sua mente. Desnorteada ainda com a situação respirou fundo com o intuito de se acalmar, mas em vão, pois pequenas lágrimas começavam a escorrer pela sua face, revoltada com sua demonstração de fraqueza, apertou os punhos e estreitou os olhos, pois uma boa idéia surgiu em sua mente.

No lado de fora do pequeno templo, o sayadin estava tentando treinar, já que esse foi o único modo que achou para esquecer por um breve momento do que ocorreu entre ele e a filha de Vegeta, deixaria para pensar depois no que faria. Desse modo passou-se algum tempo, quando estava quase concentrado nos exercícios de agilidade, um ataque surpresa o pegou desprevenido o fazendo cair no chão.

– Te peguei de surpresa, imagino que não esperava – Bra falou desdenhosa.

– Nada mau, sendo filha de quem é... – O moreno sorriu de canto e partiu para o ataque, apesar de estar um pouco inseguro a respeito de sua resistência ao charme dela.

– Você está muito lento! Não consegue fazer melhor que isso não? – Bra vociferou acertando um chute no estômago de seu companheiro de treino.

– Você que pediu... – Sussurrou o filho de Goku estreitando os olhos, iria mostrar a ela quem era lerdo, se transformou em super sayadin e surpreendeu a garota com uma seqüência de chutes e socos que a fizeram cair no chão.

– Isso foi desonesto! – Gritou a jovem de madeixas azuladas se levantando.

– Você quem pediu princesa. – Fez uma reverencia com desdenho, fazendo com que a filha de Vegeta rosnasse.

– Chega de tolices e vamos continuar – Disse a moça se transformando em super sayadin e atacando seu adversário.

A luta durou mais o menos trinta minutos, entre socos, chutes e defesas, dessa maneira o casal ia esquecendo do que houvera há horas atrás, porém tudo veio a tona quando Gohan imobilizou Bra no chão, flashes passaram na cabeça dos dois.

– Me solta Gohan – Bra pediu apavorada, pois sentiu um calorão tomando conta dela de novo, como na última vez, e inevitavelmente lembrou dos momentos íntimos que eles tiveram.

– Por quê? Não gosta que eu lhe toque ou será que essa posição lhe traz algumas lembranças? – Replicou ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava próximo ao rosto dela.

– Seu cínico! Você sabe muito bem o que me lembra isso – Silvou tentando se libertar.

– Exato... – Respondeu antes capturar os lábios da moça e começar um beijo lento e sofrido, enquanto suas mãos vagueavam pelo corpo da garota.

Bra ao ser beijada por Gohan arregalou os olhos em descrença no que estava acontecendo novamente, não podia deixar tudo acontecer de novo, tentou se desprender dele em vão, gemeu ao sentir as mãos do sayadin na lateral de seu corpo, aquilo a estava deixando entorpecida, sentiu sua pele formigar ao seu toque.

– Quer repetir? – Pediu confiante o moreno.

– Não posso... isso não está certo – Proclamou a jovem empurrando o homem de cima dela, mas agora obtendo êxito, aproveitando que ele estava atordoado com a reação dela, Bra correu para dentro do pequeno templo, que ficava em meio ao nada.

Gohan saiu do transe que estava submergido e observou a moça de cabelos azulados correndo para dentro do templo, suspirou esboçando um meio sorriso e resolveu ir atrás dela. Quando Bra tinha recém adentrado na sala, pensando que estava salva da tentação, o moreno a imobilizou por trás.

– Gohan, você é casado... tem uma esposa e uma filha que logo vai nascer, eu não sou uma mulher que aceitaria fazer o papel de amante – A jovem frisou fechando os olhos, tentando anular as sensações que se apoderavam de seu corpo.

– Está bem, vou respeitar a sua vontade, mesmo eu sabendo que você me quer tanto como eu lhe quero – Respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que largava a garota.

– Pensei que você amava a sua esposa – Bra murmurou constrangida tentando disfarçar sua atração por ele.

– Também pensei que amava, mas agora não tenho tanta certeza – Confessou num sussurro antes de caminhar pelo corredor e adentrar no banheiro, deixando para trás a jovem de madeixas azuis desconcertada com a revelação.

Enquanto isso no futuro, Bulma encontrava-se preocupada com a separação de Gohan e Videl, algo estava muito errado, tinha alguma coisa que estava sendo escondida dela, ela precisava saber. Seu filho era o único que podia descobrir o que estava acontecendo, ele ficou de lhe contar o que Pan descobrisse. De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela entrada de seu marido na cozinha.

– Preocupada de novo com a separação do Gohan? – Perguntou o príncipe dos sayadins sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

– Sim, achei muito estranha essa repentina separação, eu nunca imaginaria uma coisa dessas – Confessou a mulher de cabelos azuis.

– Mas sinto que alguma outra coisa está lhe incomodando além dessa separação – Comentou desconfiado.

– Temo que a nossa filha esteja envolvida nisso, se for mesmo verdade, não irei me perdoar – Murmurou fechando os olhos.

– Bulma, a nossa filha não iria se arriscar tanto, ainda mais com um amigo da família e ainda casado – Opinou o príncipe levantando e indo até a geladeira pegar um refrigerante.

– É... devo estar ficando paranóica, vai ver ele arranjou uma colega de trabalho na faculdade para ter um caso e gostou e acabou se apaixonado por isso está se separando da Videl – Argumentou a cientista, se levantando.

– Ou arrumou alguma ex-aluna – Sussurrou o moreno entre um gole de refrigerante e outro.

– Desde que não seja a Bra, porque se for, nem quero ver a confusão que vai dar – Gesticulou a senhora de cabelos azulados, antes de sair da cozinha.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota: **Desculpem a demora em atualizar, tive alguns problemas pessoais e por isso não tive tempo de atualizar e escrever. Muito obrigada pela paciência de todos vocês, por esperar a atualização. Muito obrigado pelos comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz.


	8. O Que Será?

O Que Será?

* * *

**Enquanto isso na sala do tempo **já tinha se passado alguns diase Bra encontrava-se atualmente na cozinha comendo um macarrão instantâneo, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava mantendo certa distância de Gohan. Terminando sua refeição, a garota começou a refletir no que iria fazer em relação ao problema que estava tendo, quando de repente sua concentração foi cortada por barulhos de passos que passaram reto por onde ela estava, depois disso somente deu de se ouvir uma porta fechando e o barulho de água.

Bra fechou os olhos e suspirou, para logo em seguida se levantar e seguir para fora do templo para treinar, pois precisava relaxar e se distrair.

No banheiro, Gohan tomava um banho gelado na banheira, para ver se o desejo que ainda sentia pela garota de olhos azuis iria diminuir. As horas de treino foram dolorosas para ele, por mais que tentasse esquecer o que houve entre eles sua mente sempre lhe fazia lembrar aquela noite que tivera Bra em seus braços. Relaxou na banheira e fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da força enorme que fizera para se conter no momento em que passava pela cozinha, pois teve vontade de entrar no local e tomar Bra novamente em seus braços e fazê-la sua, mas a razão falou mais alto.

**Do lado de fora da sala do tempo**, Dende olhava fixamente para um espelho e sua feição se contorcia em angústia e preocupação.

– O Vegeta vai me matar, eu já estou até vendo – _murmurou o namekusei balançando a cabeça_ – Preciso tirá-los de lá antes do tempo que foi programado quando eles entraram, mas isso é praticamente impossível, o máximo que posso fazer é esperar que não aconteça mais nada entre eles.

**Dias se passaram dentro da sala do tempo**, Bra e Gohan somente se falavam quando comiam ou quando se revezavam para que somente um dormisse no dormitório, enquanto o outro treinava e assim o tempo foi passando.

**Quando faltavam poucos dias** para os dois saírem da sala de treinamento, Bra resolveu treinar novamente com o filho de Goku, pois já se sentia em pleno controle de seus instintos e sentimentos conturbados, pelo menos assim pensava a moça de cabelos azulados.

A garota decidida a treinar seguiu até onde o moreno treinava arduamente durante horas, sem intervalos, quando chegou ao local de treino, a filha de Vegeta cruzou os braços e ficou observando os movimentos precisos do sayadin, que parecia compenetrado no que fazia, porém na realidade ele estava ciente da proximidade dela.

– Então... resolveu voltar a treinar junto comigo? – Questionou o sayadin, fazendo com que a moça o encarasse com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Sim, prepare-se! – Respondeu a filha de Bulma antes de aparecer por de trás dele e o acertar um chute, o pegando quase desprevenido.

– Vejo que você melhorou na velocidade, mas eu também melhorei – Sorriu o moreno aparecendo atrás de Bra e a atingindo com uma cotovelada nas costas, fazendo a moça quase cair no chão.

O treino seguiu por algumas horas até que Gohan resolveu parar o treinamento para fazer um lanche, pois já se sentia faminto, imediatamente voltou ao solo e começou a caminhar até o templo.

– Já cansou? – Inquiriu a garota confusa.

– Não, eu só estou com fome, vou comer alguma coisa e já volto – Respondeu o moreno seguindo até a entrada do templo.

– Agora que você falou... me deu uma fome também – Confessou a moça de cabelos azuis pousando quase ao lado de seu companheiro de luta.

Então, os dois adentraram na edificação e seguiram até a cozinha, ao chegar lá Bra sentou-se na cadeira e apoio um dos braços na mesa de granito e ficou observando Gohan procurar os ingredientes para fazer algo para eles comerem.

Enquanto procurava o arroz no armário branco ao lado da geladeira, o rapaz resolveu puxar um papo para quebrar aquele silêncio.

– Bra você gosta de risoto? – Pediu o filho de Goku ao mesmo tempo em que pegava a carne no freezer.

– Adoroo! – Respondeu empolgada.

– Gostaria de conversar com você depois que comermos – Confessou o rapaz, enquanto cortava a carne em pedacinhos.

– Sobre o quê? – Bra inquiriu se fazendo de desentendida.

– Você sabe muito bem – Retrucou sério.

– Humm... está certo, depois veremos – Respondeu a garota um pouco receosa.

Logo após o lanche bem reforçado, os dois limparam a mesa, lavaram a louça e seguiram até a sala para conversar.

Bra sentia-se insegura a respeito da conversa, temia o rumo que ela poderia ter. Ao sentar-se ao lado de Gohan no sofá branco, seu coração deu um pulo.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota:** Desculpem a demora na atualização, tive alguns problemas, espero poder atualizar em breve.


	9. Nunca duvide de seu coração

**Nunca duvide de seu coração**

* * *

Gohan sentiu um arrepio quando Bra sentou-se ao lado dele, respirou fundo, pois sabia que precisava se controlar, não podia deixar o desejo que ainda sentia por ela se apossar dele. Por mais difícil que estivesse sendo aquele contato ele iria respeitar a conversa que iriam ter, não tentaria agarrá-la.

– Estou pronta, pode falar – Gesticulou a garota encarando o moreno de uma forma séria.

– Então Bra, eu gostaria de dizer que aquele momento que tivemos juntos foi maravilhoso para mim e que você não precisa sentir vergonha pelo o que aconteceu, tanto eu como você desejamos aquilo que houve – Confessou o filho de Goku sério.

– Eu sei Gohan... eu admito que foi bom, mas foi muito arriscado o que fizemos, pois não foi pensado nas conseqüências que poderiam surgir em decorrência do que iríamos fazer – Falou de forma ponderada a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para o chão.

– Bra, você precisa pensar de outra forma, o que foi feito não pode mais ser modificado, agora temos que ver o que será feito daqui para frente – Retrucou Gohan pegando nas mãos da garota, que ficou surpresa com o ato.

– Gohan, eu quero que você entenda que não posso destruir o seu casamento, eu logo volto para o futuro e o que vai ser de sua família? Do seu futuro? – Pediu aflita o encarando nos olhos.

– Tenha calma, vamos pensar numa forma para não modificar o futuro, se você quiser eu não me separo da Videl, eu fico com ela até a Pan ficar adulta – Argumentou o homem se levantando do sofá e gesticulando.

– Mas ela vai notar que tem algo errado com você e comigo, pois não vou conseguir me comportar normalmente – Disse se levantando e se aproximando do moreno.

– Eu sei, mas você precisa disfarçar – Suspirou o filho de Goku se aproximando da moça de cabelos azuis e a abraçando – Pois eu quero você!

– Por favor, Gohan, não faça nada que vá se arrepender depois – Murmurou a garota.

– Bra, eu te amo e vou te esperar o tempo que for necessário – Encarou a filha de Vegeta, antes de lhe dar um beijo apaixonado e ela corresponder.

**Nesse mesmo momento no futuro**, num restaurante famoso da região por sua comida francesa, encontravam-se Videl e Pan almoçando e conversando.

– Mãe não fique triste assim, o papai ainda pode voltar. Você vai ver ele vai se arrepender é apenas uma aventura que ele está tendo – Argumentou Pan segurando a mão da mãe.

– Já faz duas semanas que ele saiu de casa, agora somente nos falamos por telefone ou por meio dos nossos advogados. Ele tem me evitado o máximo que pode – Videl declarou com um tom amargurado na voz.

– Mãe, você não notou nada de estranho com ele? Que indicasse que ele tava se afastando de você? – Questionou a moça mexendo no cabelo.

– Bem... agora que você falou teve uma vez há muito tempo atrás que ele ficou estranho, mas acredito que não tem nada haver com agora. Lembro-me que teve outra vez que ele também ficou muito estranho e que talvez tenha algo haver com agora e isso foi há 3 anos atrás – Falou pensativa a filha de Mister Satan.

– Preciso saber o que ele fazia e o que te deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha? – Inquiriu curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que bebia um pouco de suco de laranja.

– Ah... foi depois de uma aula que ele teve na universidade, não sei o que aconteceu, ele chegou pensativo, distraído e um pouco nervoso. Tentei perguntar qual era o problema, ele me disse que não era nada, mas eu sabia e sentia que tinha algo errado, daí depois disso ele começou a se distanciar de mim em todos os sentidos. Ele mergulhou no trabalho dele, pensei que era apenas uma fase, mas acho que me enganei – Videl murmurou num fio de voz a última frase.

– Então deve ter acontecido algo com ele ou alguém entrou na vida dele naquele momento que o deixou mudado, pode ser qualquer coisa mãe, uma colega nova na universidade ou uma aluna – Gesticulou a moça.

– Pois é, nunca pensei que o Gohan iria deixar de me amar – Falou chorosa a mulher.

**De repente** a conversa entre mãe e filha foi interrompida pelo toque de um celular, que estava em cima da mesa.

– Oi, Trunks! – A jovem atendeu ao telefone com um sorriso no rosto, fazendo sua mãe se lembrar de sua juventude, quando ela e Gohan estavam apaixonados.

– Já almoçou com sua mãe? Posso ir te buscar? – Perguntou o rapaz de cabelos lilás um pouco ansioso.

– Sim, já almocei você pode vir me pegar sim, estarei esperando – Respondeu a morena contente.

– Estarei em quinze minutos aí, eu te amo e se cuida, manda um oi para sua mãe, bjs!

– Eu também te amo e vou dizer sim, beijos! – Falou a garota antes de desligar o celular e voltar-se para sua mãe.

– Como vocês formam um casal tão bonito, me lembrou do Gohan e eu, quando éramos mais jovens – Videl declarou nostálgica.

– O Trunks mandou um oi e já está vindo me buscar, hoje vamos ver os móveis para nosso apartamento novo.

– Que bom filha, você parece bem empolgada – Gesticulou a mulher mais velha terminando de comer.

**Nesse mesmo instante no passado**, Gohan ainda beijava Bra e já tomado pelo desejo, ele a pegou em seus braços e a carregou até o quarto. Chegando lá, ele a deitou na cama e continuou a beijando, enquanto Bra tirava a camisa dele e passava suas mãos em seu corpo. A mente da garota gritava para ela parar, que tudo era uma loucura, mas algo a impedia de obedecer, agora era hora de obedecer ao seu coração e se preocupar com as conseqüências depois.

E assim os dois meio sayadins se entregaram novamente a paixão e ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, o tempo em que se amaram foi longo, até a cama não resistiu e quebrou, fazendo os dois rirem.

**No futuro**, Pan e Trunks tinham acabado de comprar os móveis para o novo apartamento deles e agora seguiam de carro em direção a casa dos pais do rapaz para tomarem o café da tarde, pois Trunks tinha tirado a tarde de folga para resolver os assuntos que diziam respeito à mobília de sua moradia.

– Então Pan, o que a sua mãe disse a respeito da mudança de seu pai? – Inquiriu o presidente da corporação capsula.

– Trunks ela disse que ele começou a ficar esquisito há 3 anos atrás e depois só foi piorando as coisas – Pan respondeu pensativa.

– Ela acha que é alguém da faculdade? – Pediu curioso.

– Sim, e isso me deixou super curiosa, eu preciso descobrir quem estudou nas classes dele há 3 anos atrás e quem foi contratado para trabalhar lá nesse tempo, daí terei algumas pistas para saber quem é a pessoa que estragou o casamento dos meus pais – Confessou a garota ao mesmo tempo que percebia que o rosto do marido contorcia numa careta de preocupação.

– Não sei se seria uma boa você investigar o seu pai, ele pode ficar chateado – Argumentou o rapaz preocupado.

– Mas eu preciso, se você tivesse no meu lugar faria o mesmo – Retrucou a morena cruzando os braços.

– Está bem, mas tome cuidado – Concordou o homem estacionando o carro em frente a casa de seus pais.

* * *

**Continua**

* * *

**Nota****:** Muito obrigado a todas as pessoas que estão acompanhando a história, espero que gostem.


End file.
